finaldungeonfandomcom-20200216-history
Piercing Mastery
Skill Tree Powerful Blades *Maximum Rank: 10 *Requirement: - *Type: Passive *Description: The Weaponmaster will deal more damage with Piercing weapons. *Effect: The Weaponmaster will become more efficient with Piercing Weapons, increasing damage by Physical Drive * (0.5 per Rank). Evisceration *Maximum Rank: 8 *Requirement: - *Type: Passive *Description: The Weaponmaster will have the advantage in combat against any foe that uses a Slashing weapon. *Effect: When using a Piercing Weapon against a Slashing Weapon, the Weaponmaster will have 45% + 5% per additional Rank of Armor Penetration against that foe. Burst Charge * Maximum Rank: 10 * Requirement: Powerful Blades (1) * Type: Active * Phase: Action Phase * Tech Cost: 2 * Cooldown: 2 turns * Description: The Weaponmaster charge in a diagonal line, hitting every character on their path. * Effect: The Weaponmaster will rush forward, for a maximum of 5 diagonal cells in any direction or until the limit of the battlefield is reached in that direction, dealing damage to each character by Physical Drive * (1d6 + 0.5 per additional Rank). The Weaponmaster will land on the last diagonal cell and therefore it shouldn't be occupied by any character in order to activate Burst Charge. Requires a Piercing Weapon in the main hand to use. Swift Incision *Maximum Rank: 10 *Requirement: Powerful Blades (1) *Type: Active * Phase: Action Phase *Tech Cost: 1 *Cooldown: 3 turns *Description: The Weaponmaster will do a swift incision with their weapon in order to gain a small advantage. *Effect: A blow that deals damage within weapon Range equal to Physical Drive * (1d6 + 0.5 per additional Rank). On hit, the Weaponmaster will receive Courage, increasing their Tenacity by 1% per Rank. Requires a Piercing Weapon in the main hand to use. Tainted Blade * Maximum Rank: 5 * Requirement: Burst Charge (1) * Type: Passive * Description: Piercing Weapons have a low chance to inflict Poison on hit. * Effect: When using a Piercing Weapon during a technique or an attack, the Weaponmaster have 5% per Rank to inflict Poison at the same time. Each turn, the Poison will deal damage equal to Physical Drive * (1d6 + 1 per additional Rank). Crescent Sweep *Maximum Rank: 6 *Requirement: Swift Incision (1) *Type: Active * Phase: Action Phase *Tech Cost: 2 *Cooldown: 2 turns *Description: The Weaponmaster uses a crescent motion, attacking every foe within range. *Effect: This technique has a different impact area depending on the user's weapon. When using a Dagger, the Weaponmaster will throw it in a circular motion 2 cells in front of them, hitting every cells within 1.5 cells of that cell. When using a Spear, they will sweep around them, hitting all characters within 1.5 cells from them. Each character will receive damage equal to a basic attack but with a penalty of Physical Drive * (5 - 1 per additional Rank). Requires a Piercing Weapon in the main hand to use. Treacherous Strike *Maximum Rank: 5 *Requirement: Burst Charge (4), Tainted Blade (1) *Type: Passive *Description: The Weaponmaster piercing attacks will do more damage when the target is under the effect of Poison. *Effect: When their foe is under the effect of Poison prior to the attack, the Weaponmaster will increase their damage dealt by Piercing Weapons by Physical Drive * (2 per Rank). Anticipated Strike *Maximum Rank: 1 *Requirement: Evisceration (4), Crescent Sweep (1) *Type: Active * Phase: Counter Phase *Tech Cost: 3 *Cooldown: 1 turn *Description: When the Weaponmaster is attacked by a Slashing weapon, they can evade the attack and use their Piercing weapon to counter the blow. *Effect: The Weaponmaster performs a Dexterity roll (1d20 + DEX/5) against their attacking foe that uses a Slashing Weapon. If successful, the attack is automatically dodged and the Weaponmaster will deal an Undodgeable basic attack with no possibility to miss. Requires a Piercing Weapon in the main hand to use. Instant Reflex *Maximum Rank: 5 *Requirement: Piercing Mastery Tree (10) per Rank *Type: Active * Phase: Action Phase *Tech Cost: 4 *Cooldown: 8 turns *Duration: 1 turn per Rank *Description: While active, the Weaponmaster will attack every foe that moves within weapon reach. *Effect: Each time a foe will use their Movement Phase to leave or arrive to a cell within weapon range, the Weaponmaster will attack them with a basic attack. Instant Reflex will be automatically cancelled after duration or whenever the Weaponmaster attacks for a maximum of 3 times per Rank. Using a Movement Phase will also cancel this technique. Requires a Piercing Weapon in the main hand to use.